Bleached Kiss
by matsuka17
Summary: When TV Japan's ratings start to decrease immensely, the best directors, actors and actresses are called in to film the drama of a lifetime, Bleached Kiss. But when drama of unspeakable happens outside of the script, relationships might just bloom...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first FanFic to go on the site, so I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Third Person POV

Tia Halibel and Ulquiorra Cifer sat across from each other in a well-known restaurant in Tokyo, Japan. They sat scrutinizing each other, none daring to break eye contact, or even take a sip of water from the cold perspiring glass that tempted them both.

They had come together for a joint project, namely, a new hit series based of a popular, yet old manga Itazura na Kiss. But each thought they were taking on the project themselves, until the director of TV Japan called them to this meeting, to meet each other. He wanted them to work together, as the two most famous and well-respected directors of Japan, hoping they would make a great TV drama to increase ratings.

Ulquiorra, a stoic and practical businessman, spoke first. "Well I suppose it is an honor to meet and work with the famous Tia Halibel." His voice was deep and monotonous, betraying nothing of what he felt.

Tia, on the other hand, didn't speak. She wasn't very fond of speaking, but she had a very unique way of talking to her actors and actresses with gestures. She was powerful indeed. Instead, to show the other emotionless man that she understood, a small nod of the head was needed. And so she complied.

Ulquiorra continued. "To get down to business, we must first discuss cast auditions. I already have someone writing a script, though changes will be necessary once we cast the members, so I would like us to be swift in our decisions."

The other woman, who would also be described as detached, nodded once more. Her short, blond choppy bangs poked into her bright green eyes as she looked at the pale man with dark sea green eyes and shoulder-length layered black hair.

Ulquiorra, annoyed at the fact the other director wasn't speaking, began talking more in depth of the characters he wanted, with lack of other conversation pertaining to the job at hand.

And Tia sat there, the whole time just listening to the man she thought not quite right for the job, talk professionally about his wants for the show.

* * *

He could have slept in. It was Thursday, and he'd had a particularly long day the night before, staying up at hours which he shouldn't have. Kurosaki Ichigo didn't specifically like waking up at 6:30 AM every morning just to have his dad hound him about having grandkids while he was eating his breakfast. In fact, Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't really fond of his dad - or waking up - at all.

Ever since he was younger, Ichigo was always closer to his mom, and despite the kids at school teasing him, calling him a 'mommy's boy,' Ichigo couldn't help it. He loved his mom, and his dad was either at work, or just too plain crazy to hang out with.

But that wasn't to last very long. Kurosaki Masaki had died at the age of 34 from cancer. Ichigo was devastated, and for a long time, his father wasn't who he normally was. His little sisters, Karin and Yuzu hardly had a clue of what was going on, they were so young. But Ichigo knew. He never let himself forget it.

She was the driving force of all his fame and glory. She had worked and worked for her dreams, as he would do for his, the next nine years of his life.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a nineteen year old actor, famous, even at his young age. He was a very tall (at least over six feet), somewhat tanned man with a lean yet muscular build. His spiky orange hair caused questions among the nosy media, but everyone loved it, no matter what. Because he was Kurosaki Ichigo. Had he been anyone else he would have been teased relentlessly. His attractive and angular face that was almost always twisted into a scowl contributed to the warm, amber eyes and sharp nose.

This was the famous actor that all the fan girls screamed after and obsessed over. This… was Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Inoue Orihime was looking at her closet with surprising intensity. Her expressive gray eyes surveyed the brand names randomly stuffed in her closet as she decided what to wear. It was 7:00 AM, and though she was usually a late sleeper, today was special day.

Ulquiorra Cifer and Tia Halibel had called her the day before with an invitation to be the female lead role in the new drama, Bleached Kiss. Orihime was excited; because she had read the manga that it was based on before, and loved it. She knew everything by heart, and was very happy to be playing that particular role.

The nineteen year old actress stood up; her five foot three stature showing as she picked out a red pleated miniskirt that was so short, it was probably against show regulations. She smiled and bounced up and down, her very _large _female assets bouncing in her light peach nightgown that hugged her very frame.

Her hair, long and colored a dark orange, cascaded down her back, almost reaching her butt. Her long bangs, normally pushed behind her ears, flopped in front of her face as she picked up a white, tight-fitting button-up shirt and threw it on.

Orihime was in an extra-special mood today. She felt ecstatic and couldn't stop jumping up and down as she ate her blueberry-and-wasabi sandwich, topped off with red bean paste and an avocado and mayo smoothie. That was Inoue Orihime for you.

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer just realized how awkward it was, to sit waiting an hour early in the dim light of the stage in TV Japan's audition rooms, with none other than Tia Halibel. He was always an hour early. Always. And when it was something as important as casting auditions for a show that was supposed to bring in more ratings than another new hot soap - with famous and extremely good-looking actors named Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, called Winter War: Soul Society's Demise, there was _absolutely no exception._

Tia Halibel seemed to think so as well. Her stiff rigid pose was clearly visible, even in the expensive leather chairs they both sat luxuriously in.

Ulquiorra had nothing to say, and so busied himself with organizing his paperwork for the auditions, and the order in which they were to perform… for the fifth time. Tia didn't move an inch, and Ulquiorra was wondering if she was even alive.

He sighed quietly. Usually getting here early for auditions settled his nerves down, though many might say Ulquiorra doesn't have nerves to settle. Oh, how wrong they were. But, there was only one reason Ulquiorra was feeling nervous, and it was because of the beautiful and dark-skinned woman seated next to him.

He couldn't explain, but somehow, Tia Halibel made him uneasy. After the meeting on Saturday, he had felt much less than satisfied about the arrangement. The whole time she wouldn't say a word, and normally he wouldn't mind that, after all, he liked things done his way, preferably without interference. But there was an aura in the air that forced him to think otherwise.

On the other hand, Tia herself was not feeling as usual. It had nothing to do with the man sitting next to her, she argued profusely with herself. It was with the way he organized himself. Tia was an indeed powerful woman, and liked things done in an orderly way. Her personal assistants, bless their little annoying hearts, even had a personal talk with each and every crew member associated with whichever drama or movie she was working on, to make sure things went her way.

But this man… Ulquiorra Cifer. He was just a little… _too _orderly. Tia always had things under control. She never had to check twice. But Ulquiorra had checked and rechecked his papers _five _flippin' times! What was wrong with the man? At first, she had no problem with someone who was much like herself: a neat, organized and quietly thoughtful director, with no patience for useless babble.

But the mere thought of this man having OCD made her eye twitch. He seemed so organized at the restaurant, yet now, as she watched him from the corner of her eye, he seemed too nervous. But what did he have to be nervous about? It's not like _he _was the one performing out there.

Ugh, she could never ever understand the human species called men. After all, there was a reason behind being born an intelligent woman as herself. Of course.

* * *

The cast was finally chosen. After two distressing days of auditions, tears, and hysterical screaming for joy, the cast was finally chosen.

Several of the 'invitations' sent out to certain actors and actresses who were deemed high quality enough to play a part had responded with a simple, 'yes.' Indeed, everything was going well, and on time, much to the directors' happiness. Or, as happy as they could be.

After the auditions were over and the cast lay out, a meeting was scheduled soon after, mostly for the press. The cast was being publicly announced. Ulquiorra and Tia would have more liked it if it weren't so rushed, but TV Japan's rates were decreasing rapidly every day, and the producer was getting more than nervous.

And so, with the cast in place and a publicity meeting scheduled for the day after, Ulquiorra and Tia calmly walked out of the dim-lighted stage without a word, each walking two different ways to their expensive cars. Little did they know that chaos would erupt the next day.

**

* * *

Thus brings the end of chapter one! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

You would think people would be more prepared for this sort of thing.

The large crowd of media surrounding the infinitely smaller stage in the middle of Tokyo's biggest mall roared with applause as Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni stepped out in his black tuxedo, looking at the crowd with a small grin on his wizened face.

The press was simply happy that they saw the old man back into acting – at least for the time being. He was popular when he was younger as a rich lawyer, which if you really think about it, is the perfect job before getting into the acting business. Being able to keep your face straight and all.

After 37 years of acting, he finally announced to everyone that he was retiring to live with his wife and grandkids… and great grandkids…

So you can imagine how pleased everyone was that he was going to be in the soap… despite the small part given to him.

More and more famed actors and actresses came out looking their best – smiling and waving at the jovial people screaming up at them. I guess even the reporters would get exultant with a famous person waving and beaming at them, ne?

Soon, the whole stage was filled with famous people, and the press couldn't get enough of it. Their cameras clicked away, flashing and nearly blinding the whole cast with the repetitive glare of the camera who everyone wanted focused on them. I guess it was sort of a funny thing to watch when you knew prominent figures _wanted _to go home nearly blinded.

But it was also quite troublesome. You see, most half of the individuals on the raised concrete platform were tired of the constant nagging of the horde of paparazzi always wanting the most scandalous thing out there, but a certain orange-haired boy was just plain pissed off.

Looking at newspapers and magazines full of half-naked women on the beach just trying to have a fun time was all ruined considering that was basically stalking. No one liked stalkers. Even the sweet and innocent Inoue Orihime didn't really like the enormous amount of attention given at her, especially when most of this attention was from men.

She had eyes only for one person… a scowl-faced teenager who never noticed her much in the first place. In fact, even as the names were broadcasted over the speakers placed everywhere, he hardly looked at her. She almost thought she knew why she and Ichigo were picked as the leads.

Her situation, known to many, was quite like the script played out in the booklet of papers in barely legible print she knew she was going to get right after she was out of sight from the people snapping photos.

She loved Kurosaki-kun, but he never paid an ounce of attention to her. Another well-respected actress, always one to play the 'mean girl,' Kuchiki Rukia, was Inoue Orihime's best friend. She was the one in charge of slapping Ichigo upside the head whenever given a valid reason, namely, not noticing Orihime's affections for him.

Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and another renowned actor, Abarai Renji was 'in the loop.' They had known each other almost since prekindergarten, and were always the best of friends. Work didn't separate them, in fact, they relished the time when they worked on separate movies or dramas because it gave friendly competition among the four. They would always try to see who was the most watched. Ichigo almost always won, the bastard.

I guess girls really do go for that 'bad boy' type.

Tired and weary thoughts overcame most of the illustrious minds up on the stage that evening. Everyone was tired, even though the meeting didn't really last as long as it should have, considering how many infamous people were on the stage, but nobody complained.

* * *

As soon as everyone was off the slab of smooth concrete, scripts were handed out hastily, and assistants made sure everyone knew what they were doing. As the main roles looked over their lines, starting to memorize them already, sets were given last minute touches for the next day, cameras were being tweaked, the directors awkwardly conversed, and the younger, more amateur roles were given disdainful looks by everyone.

The whole mess was considered an orderly mess, as everyone was aware of what was going on, until an earful of screams penetrated the stuffy air.

"DEAL WITH IT, BITCH!" the louder voice shouted in a very un-ladylike way.

Somewhere on the east side of the building something crashed down and bright lights suddenly switched off, causing more shrieks and crashes.

You could say the directors weren't the happiest campers alive at that moment.

Several months out of the directors' own time were taken to overlook the sets that had just crashed down because of some idiot's fear of the darkness. In fact, it wasn't even the directors that should've been the most livid. It _should have been _the set designers and the people who labored for the making of the sets.

Not to mention the expensive cameras that had just thundered to the ground. No, the directors were undeniably outraged. They did not care about the people that lay collapsed on the floor from being so high up on a ladder; they were expendable and so could be replaced. Ulquiorra didn't even care about the actresses who caused the drama, it was their job to start drama and get merrily wasted while on camera for attention. Ulquiorra didn't get mad at people merely doing their jobs.

No, he was mad at the moronic cameramen for dropping the freaking cameras in the first place, simply retarded set designers for making the sets so flimsy, and the senseless people making the sets. Yes, this is why Ulquiorra Cifer was mad.

Tia, on the other hand, clenched her jaw and motioned for her personal assistants to come to her aid. When they didn't come, she became more than irritated. She gestured again. Nothing. Tia Halibel took one long and deep breath, making sure to close her eyes against the darkness.

"Apache! Mila-Rose! Sun Sun!" she yelled with her slightly raspy and boyish voice, but continuing to keep her straight posture. At once, three sets of footsteps were at her side in an instant.

Sounding breathless, Apache spoke first. "Hai, Halibel-sama?" her head was bowed, as were Mila-Rose and Sun Sun's.

"Why are you not taking care of the screeching noise of those two foolish children? One, they caused mayhem on the set. Two, they're making me deaf. And lastly, they _have not stopped. _Get your furry asses over there and shut them up!" Tia growled.

The trio nodded simultaneously and ran off in the dark oblivion. Tia took to heavy breathing, as she was not as calm as she ought to be.

More yelling was echoing throughout the building and Tia rubbed her temples furiously. She was beginning to wonder why she even took this job…

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa and Neliel Tu Oderschervank had hated each other from the day they met at high class restaurant, otherwise known as a ryotei. They had never met before then, though each knew of the other's presence. They had both been excited at the thought of meeting each other, but that didn't last very long.

Tatsuki and Neliel's mutual friends who planned the whole evening at the restaurant were Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia. None of them expected the outcome to be World War III.

At first, Tatsuki and Neliel seemed to get along well enough. That was, until Neliel decided to ask about Tatsuki's hobbies. When martial arts and karate were her first picks, Neliel had made a disgusted face and insulted on Tatsuki's femininity because of it.

"A girl doesn't do such a boyish thing. Is that why your hair is so short, and you have such a flat chest? Gosh, I can't imagine karate going that to your body!"

And so the war began.

So as you can imagine, the two were instantly peeved at having to play as best friends in the new show. And I mean, _best friends. _

On stage, the two pretended they had nothing against each other of course, but after everyone else left, they couldn't handle it any longer.

"AT LEAST I HAVE A _WOMAN'S _BODY!" a tall, very pale woman with long, flowing green hair that cascaded down her back shouted. Her small pink lips were formed into a snarl and her tan-gray eyes were glaring at the boyish female across from her, none other than Tatsuki Arisawa.

Tatsuki was somewhat shorter than her green-haired opponent, but the intensity of her actions and words matched the other woman's just as well.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO ME! I COULD WHIP YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO NEXT YEAR! MAYBE YOU'LL ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE WITH YOUR FOX-FACED FREAK THEN!" Neliel's face looked permanently red. It reminded Tatsuki of Christmas…

Neliel wasn't talked about a lot in the media. She had a good reputation for being able to stay out of the camera's eye when she wanted to, so no one knew about her crush on the famed silver-haired actor named Ichimaru Gin. And she wanted to keep it that way.

"HOW DID YOUR PUNY BRAIN EVEN PROCESS THAT I LIKED SOMEONE?" Neliel shouted, unable to keep her rising temper down and out of ear shot from other lurking people.

"HAH! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUBTLE ABOUT IT! HOW COULD I _NOT _FIGURE IT OUT?" Tatsuki shrieked right back, ignoring the comment about her puny brain for lack of a good comeback.

Neliel looked furious. Her face felt hot and she knew it would be forever stained with red. She screamed in frustration and on instinct, threw her body towards Tatsuki.

Tatsuki was already ready, her body braced for the impact. She couldn't _wait _to get a fair shot at the green-haired woman.

But just before impact, Neliel was caught by the shoulders by pale long hands.

"My, my Nel-chan. You jus' gotta fiery little temper… don'tcha?" Neliel's breath caught in her throat. It was him. _He was right behind her. _

Ichimaru Gin.

**

* * *

Yeah okay, this wasn't as great a chapter as I had hoped, but even so please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Tatsuki was already ready, her body braced for the impact. She couldn't wait to get a fair shot at the green-haired woman._

_But just before impact, Neliel was caught by the shoulders by pale long hands._

_"My, my Nel-chan. You jus' gotta fiery little temper… don'tcha?" Neliel's breath caught in her throat. It was him. He was right behind her. _

_Ichimaru Gin._

* * *

Gin pulled the green-haired beauty back, holding back his chuckles. He had heard their whole argument, and his ears metaphorically perked up when he heard that the famous Neliel Tu Odeschervank had a crush on him, well... he couldn't resist _not _interfering.

Neliel, on the other hand, was mortified. Her crush of one year had been so carefully kept... no one knew except for herself... and now all her hard work went to waste. She winced and bit her glossy bottom lip, not bothering to open her eyes as she felt herself being turned around to face the tall, lean man who never opened his eyes.

Tatsuki was grinning. She didn't know Ichimaru was eavesdropping on their conversation. In fact, if she had known, she would have said more embarrassing things. After all, the bitch deserved it. Still smirking, Tatsuki tried to creep away, about to let Nel embarrass herself in front of her crush. But a hand kept her in place.

"Now, now. I don' jus' wanna talk ta Nel-chan here, Arisawa. Don' try an' creep away from me." Tatsuki's smirk transformed into a frown as he spoke the last word. Who was to say she couldn't leave? What did she have to do with this? _She _didn't like the freak!

"Yeah, _Arisawa. _Stay and chit chat with us." Nel's clearly panicked voice filtered through to Tatsuki's eardrums. Tatsuki snickered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I, unlike some people, have more productive things to do with my time other than watch you two makin' out." Tatsuki moved towards the door of the building once more. But someone other than Ichimaru stopped her this time.

Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun Sun bolted through the door, their hair flying everywhere and frizzy to no end, their breathing labored, and their different colored eyes wild.

"Too bad you missed the show ladies. Now scram!" Tatsuki snarled, unable to help herself. She wanted to get of here. It was too awkward and she had been in here long enough. There was no reason to stay any longer. But her body involuntarily froze before she could make it around the frazzled assistants.

"Halibel-sama isn't very pleased with you. She..." Apache trailed off as she held one finger up in the universal sign for 'one minute' and she bent her head to her knees. She was obviously tired from running the length of the building in a very short time. But Mila-Rose wasn't so put-off by the run.

"Ugh, Apache. Grow some lungs, will ya? I can't afford to have someone so unattractively out of shape next to me."

"URUSAI BAKA!" Apache screamed back, momentarily forgetting about Tia's lecture about not arguing or fighting. "You're worse off than I am!" Apache yelled, albeit quieter. Mila-Rose simply scoffed.

"Do you see me huffin' and puffin'? No. So shut yer trap and let me do the talkin' since you're so incompetent. I don't even know why Halibel-sama hired you. You're obviously not cut out for this kinda job. Hah! What a pity case." Sun Sun snickered at that comment.

"Oh yes, Mila-Rose. Because you're _so _much better than Apache." Sun Sun giggled and a vein popped in Mila-Rose's head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SUN SUN?"

"You heard me. Or are you deaf too?" Sun Sun asked calmly, not taking her hand away from her mouth, where it was covering a smirk of victory. Mila-Rose was about to turn to Sun Sun and say something bitingly false about the olive-haired girl, but Tatsuki interrupted.

"Is that all, weirdos? I have places to go and people to see." Tatsuki glared menacingly at the three assistants, almost forgetting about the awkward couple behind her until one of them spoke.

"Aw, now I didn't know Arisawa could be so bitchy..." Ichimaru's sly voice remarked.

Nel scoffed. "She's _always _bitchy, haven't you noticed?" Another heated glare was sent her way from said bitchy actress.

"Well, I would say the same for you, but-" her venomous voice was cut off by a shrill scream of happiness from the lead actress.

"TATSUKI-CHAAAAAAAN!" the bubbly girl ran swiftly into the room, her dark orange hair flying behind her, nearly whipping the life out of the poor assistants, who happened to be within whipping range from Orihime's hair. A red mark was clearly visible on their cheeks now. But before they had time to say anything, the busty woman tackled the boyish girl to the floor.

"Tatsuki-chan! I haven't had time to congratulate you! You're playing my best friend! Aren't you so~ happy?" Tatsuki managed a smile from her place on the floor.

"Uh huh... totally happy... but I would happier if you could stop your chest from flattening me before I can play the part..." Tatsuki groaned. Nel snickered and it took all Tatsuki had and more not to strangle the childish woman right then and there.

"Oh Tatsuki-chan guess what?" the orange-haired girl squealed, completely ignoring everyone else, which was very un-like herself.

"What?" Tatsuki asked, gasping quietly for breath as the other woman brushed herself off excitedly and went on to tell of her good news.

"Well... this is directed at everyone!" she looked at Nel and smiled. "I just talked to the director while the lights were being repaired, and we're filming right away! As in, tomorrow! AUGHH! Aren't you happy Tatsuki-chan?" she looked expectantly at the girl. Tatsuki didn't say anything. It wasn't to say she wasn't happy, but she'd have a hell of a lot of things to do tonight. She was used to the large workload of course, but she had been planning to see her mother in the hospital tonight. She hadn't thought that she was filming until the week after.

But Nel was obviously as happy as the younger lead role. "Omigosh! Really? Are you serious? Oh, I can't wait! I have so many things to do tonight? YAY!" she began to untangle herself from Gin's clutches to jump up and down in joy when Gin tightened his hold.

"Ya can jump up 'n down wit me, Nel-chan." he grinned wider and Nel blushed furiously at the implication his words held. But thankfully, no one else caught on.

Tatsuki was caught up in figuring out how she was supposed to see her mom _and _work on memorizing her parts from the script... she had promised her mom to actually _talk _with her this time, rather than practicing script lines and asking the sickly woman to her daughter help out. But can you blame Tatsuki? She wasn't on very good relations with the person who gave birth to the aspiring actress, so Tatsuki didn't know how to act with her.

Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun Sun had continued their earlier argument on who was really worthy of being hired by Halibel-sama, none of them paying any more attention to the spoiled brats called actresses in the room. (At least, Apache thought of them as spoiled brats.)

Orihime was too busy being happy that she would start filming with Kurosaki-kun the next day. Up until now, the two had been friends, but never acted together in a show or movie. Now was her chance to spend her every day talking and laughing with him! Oh, how she couldn't wait!

* * *

The next day, Orihime was in her plastic wooden chair waiting to be pampered. She was at the stage bright and early... two hours earlier than she was supposed to come. She was too excited the day before, and had left before the directors actually stated a specific time.

_"Just make sure to be on time... bright and early-"_

And that was when Orihime fled home to pick out clothes and rehearse her lines. She couldn't look like an idiot in front of Ichigo, could she? No! absolutely not! She had to show everyone that she was capable of being a dumb klutz!

Wearing a simple outfit of tight black skinny jeans, and a flowery pink quarter-sleeved shirt, she practiced her facial expressions in the mirror she sat in front of. She had to get everything exactly right. She didn't want to disappoint the directors, or more importantly, Ichigo.

But...

Orihime had never spent this much time working on a script before, and was feeling the toll of her actions as she tried to aim for a sad face in the mirror. So far, she had only achieved tired.

_Well, I guess since I arrived early it wouldn't do any harm to go take a nap or something... after all, I didn't go to sleep until 3 AM this morning... I think I'll just go to sleep here... so comfortable..._

And so, Inoue Orihime drifted off into a much needed sleep, welcoming the black oblivion that took over her senses. And so she was completely unaware of a pair of warm, amber eyes watching her...

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo arrived at the stage earlier than he would have liked. But he would rather take a look at the place he'd be staying for a long time, than stay at home listening to his crazy father's antics on getting married and having babies at the ripe old age of nineteen.

Ichigo walked around the set, trying to get a feel of the place. He didn't really like acting in a place he was unfamiliar with, with a bunch of people, ahem... friends, that he didn't really talk to all that much anyways.

He was just about to go into the dressing room area with the little tables set up for the hair stylists and makeup artists, when he spotted someone. Not knowing who the intruder was, he stepped back quietly and quickly, peering his bright orange head around the corner of the wall his body pressed up against.

His eyes saw a head of dark honey colored hair, and Ichigo's heartbeat slowed, and the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, was let out.

It was just Inoue Orihime.

_What was she doing here? _Ichigo bit his lip to keep from actually voicing the question aloud. Hadn't she heard they were supposed to be at the set at 10:00 AM, not nine? But he reasoned with himself. _Maybe she just wanted to get out of the house, like me. After all, I'm here too aren't I?_

And judging by the way she was acting yesterday, he imagined she must have been too excited to stay at home for another hour and a half. He watched her as she tried facial expressions in the mirror, occasionally looking back to her script and mouthing the lines. She must be nervous. But what would she be nervous about?

He looked again at the beauty whose eyelids were drooping from sleepiness. Without him knowing, a small, very small grin graced itself upon Ichigo's lips as he watched Orihime fall asleep in her chair. Her head tilted to the side slowly, her hair cascading down the back to the chair she was sitting on. A small chuckle escaped Ichigo as Orihime's mouth slipped open and a snore penetrated the room's silence.

Who know Inoue Orihime _snored? _Man, if he were that type of guy, he'd be running off to tell the biggest news source that the beautiful and well-sought after Inoue Orihime snored!

**

* * *

Alright, alright. Again, not the greatest chapter, sorry! And I absolutely promise that the juicy stuff will start in the next chapter! I promise! I'll try to make chapters longer too, so you'll be able to see more plot and character development, hopefully. Okay, please review! I like reviews and they make me finish a chapter faster! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Notice: In lack of name creativity, I'm just going to be using the original names in the drama for the acting parts! The drama is Korean, so I'm just giving you a fair warning! Also, I have changed ages! Yachiru is an adult now, but she still has some of her kid-like personality!**

*** means that there is an explanation at the bottom!**

**Thanks to my beta-reader, Shenhui! :D**

* * *

_He again looked at the beauty whose eyelids were drooping from sleepiness. Without him knowing, very small grin graced Ichigo's lips as he watched Orihime fall asleep in her chair. Her head tilted to the side, with her hair cascading down the back of the chair she was sitting on. Orihime's mouth slipped open, and a small chuckle escaped Ichigo as a snore penetrated the room's silence._

_Who would've thought that Inoue Orihime snores? He would have been running off telling all who would listen that the beautiful and well-sought after Inoue Orihime snores! That is if he was that type of guy._

* * *

"Baek Seung Jo..." Orihime looked off into the distance as the script instructed. Forcing a dreamy look onto her face, she continued to sigh the name. "Baek Seung Jo..."

"Yah! Stop daydreaming over Seung Jo and turn your head this way! If you don't want this to turn out like a chunk of grass that went through a wood chipper, you need to keep your head still!" Neliel gently scolded Orihime. But Orihime continued to sigh, pretending not to hear her friend.

"Hey, Joo Ri. Look at her face. I don't think she really cares if her hair looks like a run over piece of grass. Look at that! She's totally lost in Baek Seung Jo land."

"Oh Ha Ni! Jung Joo Ri! Dok Go Min Ah! Why are you not studying?" the pink-haired woman looked over them fiercely. "What do you think you're doing?" Song Kang Yi walked over slowly, giving them all cold stares.

Neliel did her best to stutter. "W-well... you see, t-teacher... we were just, you know... h-haircuts...?" Yachiru Kusajishi gave her best glare at the three troublemakers. Passing her crimson-brown gaze over the suddenly silent classroom, she gently pushed Orihime out of the plastic chair.

"Haircut? Then do one for me. My hair has been getting longer these days and..."

* * *

The scene faded and Ulquiorra called, "CUT!" Tia issued a fifteen minute break. The young adult Yachiru Kusajishi bolted out of her chair and immediately called her assistants for more candy. It was all you had to offer if you wanted a great actress on your hands. But Ulquiorra left the stage and went to call on Ichigo, who hadn't come out saying he would be extremely bored watching girls try to act.

As Ulquiorra and Tia exited, the normally cheerful girl sighed and propped her head up on her elbows. Her matching brows furrowed together as she leaned on the school desk that was just a prop. Orihime pursed her lips as someone came walking over. Abarai Renji gracefully slid onto the desk next to her, ruffling the hair that took about an hour to style, considering Orihime's stubborn hair.

"Somethin' wrong, Inoue-san?" he asked as he pushed his thick red hair back into a ponytail. His gruff voice and odd tattoos marked all over his body were mostly what made him get the part as the dumb teenage boy who yearned for Orihime's affections.

Orihime shook her head gently. "I'm just wondering how I'm going to get through all this filming today." Renji chuckled, knowing exactly what she really meant.

"Oh don't worry. Kurosaki's just a prick. He'll come around. I'll make him promise to be nice to you, 'kay? 'Sides, I'm sure he'll warm up when he's acting with you. You don't have to worry, Inoue-san. I'll take care of it." Orihime looked up, something unrecognizable shining in her eyes as she stared at her red-haired friend. She opened her mouth to say something when a husky voice interrupted her.

"Take care of what? Inoue-san isn't totally helpless." Kurosaki Ichigo walked on set, wearing a matching school uniform to Renji, and looking about ten times hotter in it than the pineapple. Renji looked up, surprised, but laughed it off heartily.

"C'mon, Kurosaki. Be easy on the girl. This is her first time acting with all of us here. She's probably nervous, okay? Have some respect for her."

"So because she's acting with us, we should go easy on her? Why should she be nervous in the first place? And why do you care so much about her... Abarai?" Ichigo looked casually at Renji, raising a bright orange eyebrow in question. Renji blushed a little.

"She's our friend, okay? I'm allowed to care for friends, aren't I? Besides, at least I'm trying to help her, unlike _some _people."

Orihime bit her lip and waited for her turn to speak. She didn't want her friends to fight, but she didn't have the courage to stand up to them either. But she didn't have to. Someone else came to the rescue.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Kuchiki Rukia entered the room, effectively slapping both men on their fruit colored heads. "Can't you see you're _both _making Orihime uncomfortable? Jeez, both of you need to learn some manners!"

"Precisely, Rukia." A very calm and stoic voice echoed into the wide room. Kuchiki Byakuya entered, his pale hands in the black tuxedo he wore. It was not the attire for which they were filming, but he wasn't supposed to film until the day after. He had just come to finalize the time for when he was supposed to film. Rukia just came to see her friends. Actually, she wasn't set to film for a while.

"Never show your true feelings to anyone. They might use it against you. Particularly, your friends." Byakuya looked over the quartet evenly, before twisting his heel on his expensive leather shoes and walking away, his footsteps fading away. Rukia straightened.

"He's right. I shouldn't be meddling in your affairs. But either way..." Rukia turned around, her back facing the other three. "Don't be so harsh on Orihime." She walked away without glancing back once, her posture giving off an air of authority.

Ichigo and Renji ignored the midget and went on scowling at each other until Orihime went in between them.

"Please stop! Both of you! Kuchiki-san was right! You're both making me uncomfortable and it would be a lot better if you guys didn't fight! Please?" Renji looked at Orihime and cleared his throat. Ichigo backed off.

"Inoue-san's right. We look like idiots right now. We should stop."

"I look like an idiot? Hah! That isn't even possible. It's _you _that looks like an idiot." Renji turned as red as his hair and started towards Ichigo, but Orihime held him fast.

"Please don't, Abarai-kun." She held onto his mid-section, holding him back from Ichigo. He calmed down at once, but this time, Ichigo wasn't as happy. He turned his head away from the image and clenching his jaw, walked away from the two stiffly.

* * *

"Are you Oh Ha Ni?" Ichigo leaned his arms on the metal railing, looking down at Orihime. She looked up and a small smile came quickly to her face, before she wiped it off and nodded wordlessly. Ichigo 'hah-ed' and came down the stairs at a normal pace.

Orihime looked at Nel and Tatsuki, and smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. She slowly walked forward to Ichigo, who had descended the steps.

She stood in front of him, and without saying anything, he handed an envelope to her, not looking at her face. Orihime blushed and took the envelope. A blush and smile came to her face as she slowly opened it.

Her face fell as she saw what she was holding. Her 2 page long letter expressing how she felt about him lay in her hands... full of red marks. In the top right hand corner, in bold red Sharpie, the letter **D- **had been circled.

He had graded her love letter!

"Oh Ha Ni... you're in Classroom 7* right?" She averted her eyes and nodded slowly. "Huh... no wonder. The writing is horrible. Don't they teach you anything in your class? I suppose not... it's the stupid class after all. So next time, don't bother me with silly love notes such as that one. You waste my time."

"Love notes?" a nasally voice suddenly entered, and before she could do anything, the embarrassing letter was ripped out of Orihime's hands. Orihime forced her tears to come. Ichigo looked at her once, before resting his gaze on Mashiro Kuna.

She was laughing as she read the letter.

"'You're my one and only Baek Seung Jo. Sometimes, no, I can't ever stop thinking about you! You are the spirit of my dreams!'" Mashiro quoted from the fancy stationary. She laughed again, her laughter more of a mocking tone. "Ha-ha! No wonder he gave you a D minus!"

Again, the paper was ripped out of Mashiro's hands.

"Hey! What are you doing to my Ha Ni?" Renji came forth, glaring at Mashiro. He started towards her, and she leaped back. He looked at the letter and his tattooed eyebrows drew together. "What's this?" he asked, not glancing at Orihime, but at Ichigo. "A girl tells her her deepest feelings and you grade her! What's wrong with you, pretty boy?"

Orihime bit her lip and a couple tears fell on her cheeks. "Bong Joon Gu. Stop." her voice quivered, and she took a deep breath. Nel and Tatsuki intervened.

"Yah! Everyone go away! This isn't a scene to be watched! Can't you see? Go away!" Nel pushed away the crowd that was quickly forming, and Tatsuki grabbed the papers from Renji's hand. She went up to Mashiro and shook the papers in her face.

"Hong Jang Mi! What gave you any right to read this out loud?" Mashiro just gave a smug look and crossed her arms, her posse following her.

Renji, on the other hand, was challenging Ichigo to a fight. "C'mon big boy! So you can only study and brag to everyone that you're the best? Crushing hearts like my precious Ha Ni's? C'mon Seung Jo! Let's fight! I'll make sure you know to never make fun of my Ha Ni! C'mon!" Ichigo wasn't disturbed. He merely glanced at Renji before looking away.

"I have no desire for petty fights. Especially with someone with as low class as you have." Ichigo forced his muscles to relax, instead of punching out Renji's light in real life.

But Renji kept playing his part. "Hah! Are you scared, little Baek Seung Jo? Are you scared that I'm gonna beat you up? Huh? C'mon, let's go! Can't you at least swing a punch? Always acting like you're always better than us... what a lie! I bet you can't beat me in a fight!"

A door swung open violently and Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni came out. Orihime barely looked up at the wizened man as he looked angrily at the dispersing crowd, then at Renji and Ichigo. He barely took notice of Orihime.

"What's going on here?" he boomed.

Renji dropped the fists he'd been holding, and stopped prancing around Ichigo. Ichigo merely turned his gaze to the principal.

"O-oh... Head Teacher Hwang! W-we... B-baek Seung Jo started it! See, he was-!" He was cut off by the Head Teacher.

"Bong Joon Gu! How many times have I told you not to start fights! Especially with our star student, Baek Seung Jo. Our school cannot afford to lose him! He's the rising star! And what are you? What are you to pick a fight with him?"

Renji tried again to avoid the blame. He knew he wouldn't succeed with the smug look Ichigo was giving him, but he had to try.

"But Seung Jo was-!"

"You don't do anything! Your grades are so poor we have to bribe the city to delete your name off the list so our school average doesn't go down! You keep picking fights with everyone! What am I supposed to do with you now?" the old man said.

Renji turned pleading. "Head Teacher Hwang..." Ichigo smirked at Renji.

"Humph... See me in my office, Joon Gu." Renji sighed and nodded dutifully. He shot a dirty look at Ichigo before disappearing into the main office, aka the set exit. Without anything to say, Ichigo turned and left Orihime and her friends, everyone else leaving as soon as the Head Teacher came out.

But Orihime said nothing and sadly walked out, her friends sharing a sympathetic look, and dutifully followed her outside.

* * *

A loud bell rang and everyone darted off the set. This was the bell for lunch, and considering they were going to be filming far into the night, they wanted food. Except, of course, Yachiru Kusajishi, as she lived off candy.

Orihime met her friends with a happy face in the cafeteria. She sat down her tray overflowing with food onto the plastic wood table and asked, "Omo, where's Kurosaki-kun?" Renji let out an annoyed sigh.

"I don't know, ask his sisters or something." Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki worked on the set as scriptwriters, and with some uncanny ability, always knew where their brother was. Orihime was sure they had a sixth sense. Rukia wasn't that far from actually believing it.

But just as Orihime was about to get up and locate Ichigo's sisters, Ichigo himself came inside the cafeteria and grabbed a plate of food before sitting down next to Orihime, the only spot available at the table. Renji didn't look too happy.

But he quickly added a goofy smile to his face and said, "Hey, Ichigo! We were just talkin' about ya."

There was a barely discernible 'so?' from him. The food he had already stuffed in his mouth muffled the word. Renji had nothing else to say, so he scrunched up his nose and frowned as he went back to his food.

_Why couldn't he appreciate the fact that people were thinking of him?_ though Renji, looking meaningfully at Orihime, noticing she was looking happy and watching Kurosaki-kun eat his noodles. She, of course, ignored the food on her own plate and concentrated on using her chopsticks to feed Ichigo. Renji shuddered and turned to talk to the midget on his side, who was murderously glaring at Ichigo from under her lashes. He paid no attention to her, and continued eating, ignoring Orihime's attempts as well.

Renji was fed up. "Inoue-san. Ichigo is being an idiot ignoring you like that. If you want to feed someone, feed me. I'm hungry." Renji said good-naturedly. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, completely unaware of the harsh look that Ichigo gave him.

But Renji was soon atoned for his rudeness. Rukia bashed his face into the steaming hot soup bowl in front of them, and gave a sweet smile to the orange-haired couple.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just being his usual moron self. Continue on with looking like a lovesick couple. I don't mind." She gave them another sugary sweet smile and finally pulled Renji's face out of the soup by yanking his bright red hair. She whispered threateningly in his ear, "Don't you _dare _do something as _stupid _as what you just did, _ever _again. Got it?" Renji nodded fearfully, knowing not to mess with Rukia. Ever.

Forgetting about Renji having miso soup drip down his face, Orihime turned to Ichigo, suddenly feeling embarrassed for her actions. She giggled nervously, "He he, gomenasai, Kurosaki-kun. I just realized that I must have made you very uncomfortable. Gomenasai." She turned back to her own plate, blushing like crazy.

_Kurosaki-kun and I aren't even a couple! What was I thinking?_

But Ichigo looked at Orihime, watching her cute face turn steadily redder, her slender hands wringing in her lap, and her feet swinging back and forth under the table.

_Have I really made her that uncomfortable?_

Ichigo continued to stare at Orihime, unaware of the fact that Renji and Rukia had already left, leaving the two alone. Orihime stole a glance from under her long bangs, silently watching Ichigo as he looked at her, unaware that she was looking right back at him.

The whole world outside their own seemed to go on without them. Ichigo continued looking at Orihime, and vice versa. The food was quickly becoming cold, but no one paid attention. Ichigo dared to move closer. And as he did, and large hand reached forward and touched Orihime's face gently.

She startled back, her eyes flying open even wider than they were before.

He took his hand back and coughed, breaking his gaze from hers. "Gomen, Inoue-san. I didn't mean to scare you."

It took her a while to catch her breath. "It's okay, Kurosaki-kun. I was just... surprised is all. I didn't know..." she trailed off and took a deep breath. "Never mind." she quickly finished, and turned back to her food once more. She picked up her chopsticks and was about to pick up a piece of seasoned meat when Ichigo's chopsticks beat her to it. In fact, he was so fast that she was confused.

_Where did that meat go?_

Ichigo turned his back to her, chomping on the food like there was no tomorrow. Orihime's brows furrowed as she looked at Ichigo's back. "Kurosaki-kun? Did you...?"

He shook his head, not looking at her as he turned rightfully back to his plate. She gave him a suspicious glance, but ignored it and went back to her food. But once again, another piece was stolen right under her nose.

This time she knew who it was. "Kurosaki-kun!"

But again, childishly he had turned his back to her and swallowed the meat before turning back. Orihime frowned at him and tried to steal a piece of any food from his plate without him noticing. To no avail.

As soon as her chopsticks got even remotely close to his plate of food, his chopsticks clamped around hers, and his other muscular arm covered his plate protectively. It was amusing actually.

The people that passed by noticed and wondered if Ichigo and Orihime were having some sort of secret relationship behind the media's back. Some people even stopped to stare. But there was a certain unhappy red-head that was watching them from the shadows... watching them have their perfect little food fight, oblivious to the people surrounding them and whispering untrue rumors already.

An almost permanent scowl seemed etched on Renji's face as he regarded the orange-haired couple coldly.

He would get Orihime soon. Even if it meant knocking his very best friend out of the way, he _would _get Orihime.

* * *

**Classroom 7 is referring to (basically) the stupid class. It has all the stupid people in it, (not really a special ed class) but people who need more help. Classroom 1 for instance, would be with all the smart people, the people carrying the school's average up.**

**Okay, okay! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

*** means that there is an explanation at the bottom!**

* * *

_The people that passed by noticed and wondered if Ichigo and Orihime were having some sort of secret relationship behind the media's back. Some people even stopped to stare. But there was a certain unhappy red-head that was watching them from the shadows... watching them have their perfect little food fight, oblivious to the people surrounding them and whispering untrue rumors already._

_An almost permanent scowl seemed etched on Renji's face as he regarded the orange-haired couple coldly._

_He would get Orihime soon. Even if it meant knocking his very best friend out of the way, he would get Orihime._

* * *

Neliel Tu Odeshervank and Ichimaru Gin. Nel repeated the words over and over in her head thinking how great they sounded together as she carefully slipped in her strapless dark green dress. The dress went down to her knees, and under the silk was several layers of lace, making the dress appear poufy, yet almost fairy-like. Nel smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her long naturally wavy green hair had been straightened, and reached the small of her back.

The delicate dress looked perfect on her hourglass body, and her makeup was very simple. Light foundation, a swipe of pink raspberry lip gloss, and some black mascara. Her eyes didn't need eyeliner or eyeshadow. Her hazel eyes already looked made up.

The doorbell rang, and Nel jumped up. Checking the time quickly, she grabbed her matching green stilettos, and scampered down the stairs of her Victorian styled mansion. Upon reaching the door, she yanked on her shoes and peeked through the window near the door.

There he was. Ichimaru Gin was looking flawless and absolutely handsome as he waited for the big-breasted beauty to open the door. Nel let a squeal out of her mouth before taking a deep breath and smoothing her dress.

She extended her hand to the doorknob... and just as she was about to open it-

A knock sounded on the door in front of her, and she quickly slumped and frowned. Did he think she was deaf and couldn't hear the doorbell? She sighed and opened the door, straightening up. She smiled her award-winning smile, the one that everyone loved.

But Gin wasn't smiling anymore. His crinkled actually. Did he not like what she was wearing? Did she have something on her face?

"What's wrong, Gin?" she asked, hesitantly, almost afraid to know the answer. But he didn't answer for some time. "Gin?"

"Nel... ya look beautiful... it's just tha'..." he sighed and let himself in. Nel moved out of the way and closed the heavy door behind the silver man. But instead of stopping at the foyer as normal guests do, he went upstairs, taking his time. Nel frowned; she had no idea what was going on. Biting her lower lip, she followed after him, and quickly figured out that he was looking in her shoe rack in her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat scolding him. Her room was private, and even if it was Gin, her crush of two years, she wasn't happy about her personal space being invaded.

But Gin paid no attention to the now fuming woman. She obviously did not like being ignored. But he had found what he wanted, and held them up in the air in front of Nel.

It was a pair of simple black flats.

Neliel stared at the pair of shoes, puzzled. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Gin.

"Wear these instead of those shoes you're wearin'. Don't wear those heels. I don' like 'em."

Her mouth almost dropped open. "A-are you serious? Why?" But even as the words came out of her mouth, she was bending down and undoing the tie on her heels, and took the other shoes out of Gin's hand. As soon as her shoes were changed, Gin's famous smile returned.

"There. Let's go now."

"Wait." Nel took her stance, yanking her arm out of Gin's tight grip. "Explain." She glared at him, wanting to know why he didn't like her stilettos. She had them specially made in green (her signature color, of course) for this certain occasion. She wanted, no, _needed,_ a reason.

Gin sighed. He really didn't want to admit this, especially since he was a confident superstar and everyone loved him. He _really _didn't want to say this out loud. But the woman he was going on a date with stood her ground, and he knew immediately she wouldn't back down without an answer from him.

"I... don't like... women-"

"WHAT?" Nel screamed, not letting him finish his sentence and jumping to conclusions. "YOU'RE GAY?"

"WHAT?" Gin mimicked Nel's atrocity at the idea. "NO! Let me finish!" Nel was hyperventilating, so Gin talked quickly.

"I'm not gay; I didn't mean tha' I didn't like women, I meant tha' I jus' didn't like women tha' are _taller_ than I am." Nel was suddenly quiet. Then all of the sudden she began to howl with laughter.

"BWAHAHA, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Gin blushed; the first time ever in history, but he couldn't help himself.

"Jus' don' tell other people 'bout this, 'kay?" He had a hard time getting an agreement out of Neliel. "Shoulda jus' kept my flippin' mouth shut." he murmured.

* * *

Ukitake Jushiro's eyes went wide as he stared incredulously at the non-working TV. "Oh Ki Dong!" Rangiku Matsumoto stopped her fake sewing (seeing as the only thing she could do was drink an shop), and looked bewildered between her husband and the TV.

"Oh Ki Dong? Wasn't he your friend from junior high?" she asked, her lips pursed.

"Yes... yes! His house fell from an earthquake? Oh, Geum Hee! We must take him in! He..." Ukitake glanced at the screen again. "He has a daughter!" he exclaimed incredulously. Well, as much as he could. Ukitake was a sick man - doctors say it's tuberculosis - but man! He could act...

Matsumoto gasped. "I've always wanted a daughter!"

The couple looked lovingly at each other as the scene faded out. As soon as Ulquiorra yelled, "CUT!", Rangiku yelled out to the amazed spectators.

"Who wants to go drinking with me?" Several hands shot up in the air almost instantly, and despite both of the directors' reluctance, Matsumoto and her little party of followers booked it to the nearest bar. Everyone knew she wouldn't be back until morning.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Inoue, Kurosaki! Your scene next! Be ready!" Without a word, both of the stars went to their dressing rooms.

Renji, on the other hand, seethed with jealousy, and plotted his next course of... action? No no that wasn't quite the right word Renji had in mind for the two orange headed friends, _sabotage. _

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter. Sorry. Reviews are appreciated though. **


End file.
